


Chris Barrie and a panic attack - different version

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Chris Barrie saved me, Depression, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakila has a panic attack and her friend Listy is with her. Its from the points of veiw of all three characters so I hope you enjoy it (contains some description of depression and I will write the part before this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Barrie and a panic attack - different version

_All the mocking from the girls eventually got to me, not at least the fact that Listy was laughing with them. Back stage, I bowed my head andcried.  
"Nakila? Whats happened?" Chris came over and asked.   
I didn’t want to answer, I expected he was laughing at me too. Then, pain, god, not now. If a panic attack happened here, there were alot of people who could exploit me for it. _ _If anyone saw, then… But, it started to happen. My breathing became faster. Chris continued to ask me if I was okay and got close to me. As he place a hand on my back, I, unintentionally,  hit backwards to get him away and hit him. God, the pain. I cried even more, no, not Chris, don’t hit him.  
"Sorry sir." I panted and then felt pain again. As I looked up, I saw Listy coming over. Trying to calm myself, I tried to regulate my breathing, but it got worse. I tried to get away.  
"Nakila?" she asked, continuing to progress forward.  
"Stay away." I panted and held my chest; the audience watching on.  
I continued to walk backwards, but they continued to come towards me. As I leant against a wall, I decided that my only option was to run. I ran, far away from the crowds and barrie to the other side of the stage.  
"Nakila?" Chris said and raced over.   
As I got there, I felt my legs grow weaker. Leaning agaisnt the wall, I began to blackout slowly.   
Chris's pace got faster and faster and eventually he came beside me. Lying on the floor, I saw the studio lights and the cobwebs on them.  
 I started to become more lightheaded; Chris left to go and get me some water. Listy was here, God I didn’t want her to think that this was her fault. Then, I felt my eyes grow heavy: Listy grabbed my hand and shush me. _   
_“I’m sorry” I said painfully. I kicked out and cried hard.  
I then felt someone move me to my side, during which _ _I heard Listy whisper something to, I assume Chris. I felt someone else kneel next to me and a hand started to calmly rub my back to calm me. Then, I heard them shush me. It was Barrie alright. I continued to cry in the middle of hyperventilating.  
Chris, panicked, whispered_ _“Should we got someone I mean it looks like she…”  
Listy interrupted and shushed him. I continued to cry and it hurt even more, too much._   
_My crying increased and then I smiled, “you two…” I groaned, “Th…thanks” I said, and with a final defeated groan, I faded into the darkness._

_*********************************************************************************_

Nakila passed out finally. She scared both me and Chris. I knew that the laughter had got to her. Chris seemed panicked and partly scaredd form what had happened: He asked me what we should do with her,. The odd painful expression which appeared on her face was the afterath of the event: I knew she was unconscious now.   
Chris paced  around and told the rest of the audience to go. As they did, I checked her pulse.   
He was confused "Whats happened to her?"  
I explained the panic attacks and whilst doing so, he almost seemed saddened by it. Then, he checked her wrist and saw his name there, I smiled as he looked and then he let her hand drop to her side. I went to go and phone the ambulance or medic there the way Chris had told me to. I walked apart from them so Nakila wouldn’t be able to hear me if she suddenly grew awake. Whilst waiting for a reply after I had rang the number, I saw Chris close to Nakila and almost speaking to her. I only heard a few words because he was whispering quite quietly. As soon as the medic answered I then hung up. I could help her.  
I walked back over and said to Chris “I think it’s best if we don’t get them involved yet.”  
We picked her up and moved her into Chris’s room so we could both keep an eye on her and placed her on his sofa. Chris placed his jacket over her and then asked me what to do next.  
“We have to wait.” I replied.  
“But, what if she was having a heart attack or something, I mean those symptoms looked a lot like…”  
I interrupted again “Chris, I know what happened to her. Just, let her sleep okay?”  
I was worried that maybe I had angered him, but instead he seemed quite calm about it and replied with a calm “Okay.”  
Then, he sat next to her. “What we going to do with her eh?” he smiled and stroked her cheek. I wondered how long Chris had been with her since for some reason he knew how to calm her. In a way I found it quite weird but I decided not to let it show.  
“Just as a question…err…Listy?” he asked me, almost confused that my nickname was Listy.  
“Yes?” I asked.  
“Are you…erm…going to be auditioning?” He asked, looking back at Nakila who was now still asleep. “Well…” I started and thought, I had thought about it.  
“I hope to, well, if my parents let me and Nakila’s okay” I smiled.  
“So, how long has Nakila…been like this? I’ve seen her arms and stuff and…I’ve heard rumours”  
I interrupted, “what like?” “Well, like she was the girl who got attacked at school and that she has depression”  
I sighed and finally told him the truth. After the long story about Nakila, I felt guilty for telling him. Chris, afterwards, seemed to look at her a moment and then, we saw her move; she was waking. “Nakila?”Chris asked her. She started to move.  
“I better go and get her phone for her” I said and left.

_As I woke up, I couldn’t see Listy anywhere. I groaned at this and I assumed she had left me. But, as my eyes adjusted, I realised that I was somewhere different; unknown territory._   
_Then, I heard Chris, “Nakila?”_   
_I groaned and tried to get up but he then put his hand on my shoulder and said “Just stay there Nakila…give yourself a moment to wake up and calm okay?” I nodded then lay back down. Something was covering me. Chris kneeled next to me and I could almost sense something; an emotion which he was hiding but it not working._   
_“Where’s Listy?” I asked him._   
_“She’s gone to get something for you.” He smiled. Another silence. Chris looked as if he wanted to ask me something. To save him the trouble I asked him what was wrong. He sighed and then said “Look, I just want to say… “He began and then, uncovered one of my arms. “Please don’t “he said almost crying. I brought my hand slowly away from him and then cried. I was scared. Chris then hugged me._   
_“Hey Nakila, nothing’s going to happen okay. I’ve got you.” He whispered to me and brought whatever was covering me around me more. He then lay me down and shushed me, I calmed again and uncontrollably I started to feel drowsy. Shushing me, he brought his jacket to cover me more. After Listy had come back with my phone, she and Chris both walked me back to my room, Chris’s jacket still around me. They left me when I was inside and then I decided to stay there for a while. What if the girls knew this?_

_*******************************************************************************_

Nakila hadn’t come down to take, I was starting to get very worried about her since she collapsed yesterday. Her friend hadn’t seen her either. I decided to leave the run-through and went to go and see her. As I knocked on her door, I realised that the door was already open, maybe she had just gone out somewhere. But as I walked in, I realised that that was a false hope. Nakila was lying on the floor. I called her name and then, I saw why she hadn’t got up. I looked at her bleeding arm and there cut into it was my name. I wanted to scream, God it was just too horrible. I tapped her face to see whether she would wake up but she didn’t. I held her close and covered her with the jacket I gave her. She moaned a little and then looked at me. Then, her chest again. She was scared. I quietened her again and with that she closed her eyes. I had to do something. I didn’t want to leave her so, I rang Doug on my phone. They all came up soon enough but whilst we were waiting for them, I tried to make Nakila stay with me. I reassured her and held her hand and begged that she would stay. But, a few minutes before the others came, she finally faded out. I tried to wake her but I couldn’t. As soon as the others came, I, I didn’t know what to do. I got up and left the room a while. It was going to take a while to sink in. One of my fans, cut my name, _my name,_ into their arm. Unless, those girls did it. Doug didn’t know that several girls who Nakila nicknames ‘the gang of three’ hated her so…they must have. Whilst walking to where they would be, I found a small sharpener blade with blood on it hidden in one of the plants. I picked it up and then went to confront them. The girls were very hard to get facts out of; they knew that I was very close to Nakila and wouldn’t tell me anything to start with, then, I made them follow me up to where Nakila was and made them see what they had done.  
“Is this was you did? Is it!” I shouted so loud I felt like I was going unleash a monster which I hadn’t done for a long time. They protested and then, one laughed. God, I wanted to hit her so much, but I resisted. Calming myself eventually I then said  
“ Look, you did this know you did because yesterday what Nakila was with me they weren’t there and you must have, You’ve been giving her grief ever since she came here. Why on earth would you do this to her?” One of them then decided to argue that I was caring way too much about her and that I should back off. I didn’t reply to that and went back over to her whilst the medic was trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t that bad but it was still quite deep. On the inside of her arm was a long scar which seemed to link in perfectly to what her friend had told me about her. They left a while and then Doug wished to speak to me. He asked me how I knew so much, so, reluctantly, I told him about Nakila. Everything I told him, he also looked confused and partly scared for her. Then he said “Right, I think it’s best if you stay with her. We need to keep her under close supervision.” I agreed with that. There was no reason why Nakila should have been attacked like that. She never hurt anyone! Okay, perhaps I am a little angry at the moment, but why would they do something like that.


End file.
